


Opportunities

by GlitchyBitch



Category: BBIEAL, Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, First actual fic without jumping straight into smut, Fluff and Angst, NSFW in later chapters, Possible anxiety attack in later chapters, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, anxiety and depression, bear with me I’m stepping into new territory, canon x reader, canon x self insert, maybe slow burn I’m not really sure, possible nsfw, reader is female, self insert x canon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch
Summary: Honestly just something I suddenly wanted to do while I was having a bit of an anxiety attack thinking about my life choices and where my life is headed... also wanted this to lead up to some eventual smut so???Things might be edited along the way (including the title)





	Opportunities

On days like these, you wish there was an undo button...  
Who would have guessed the interview you had would go terribly wrong? Anxiety made you look like a fool in front of the interviewer. The look on their face was forever stuck in your mind, chiseled there in stone every time you blinked. Curious. Quizzical. Shocked. _Mortified._ They told you to leave, and not in the kindest way either. With a few insults following your vain attempts to explain yourself, you were up and out the door.

You blinked again, rubbing your right eye with the ball of your hand. Tears. _Damn it... damn it, damn it!_ You slumped back onto your chair, hands over your eyes as they clutched your forehead and nails dug into your skin. You could feel the tightening in your chest as you grit your teeth, fighting back a sob. _Unstable. Danger. Lawsuit._ Finally a whimper left you and you quickly arched yourself back into the chair, hands still over your eyes, sucking in a sharp breath through your teeth before letting out a short sob. It was more or less a yelp that quickly turned to a soft, breathy staccato of whimpers and whines. Tears gathered in your palms as you wept so you brought your wet hands away from your face to hug your arms... dry them off a little.  
A few sniffly, hiccup-filled minutes passed before you looked back up at your computer screen. It was scary how many tabs you’d opened, the names of them weren't even visible. Taking a deep breath in through your mouth (your poor nose was too stuffy to even breathe through) you wiped your hands on your sleeves, reached for the mouse and opened another tab with the only sound in your dark room being an all too loud ‘click’.

You didn’t know how it popped up on your screen. It damn near sent you flying back against the chair, it made you jump that bad. Right when you opened a separate tab, the website came up out of nowhere with a sound the programmer of the website must have thought was quirky... They might as well have just put up posters, it looked like it was designed by a grade schooler; blank white background, texts in different colors and best of all, _all_ of it was written in comic sans...

You winced at the blinking texts and flashing colors, scrolling past them quickly lest you somehow have a seizure, and come upon a curious looking form at the very bottom. It seemed to be some sort of job application, but structured in the same way as the website. It didn’t look very professional. Even you, with your lack of knowledge in this particular field, could tell that no one in their right mind could have made this with serious intentions.

Be it curiosity or some sense of hope, if any, you found yourself filling out the application. It was slow, had a rhythm to it as though you hadn’t just spent the entirety of your post-high school life filling these things out. You looked up from your keyboard and scanned over the web page once again, stopping at a few fuzzy and rather out of focus pictures taken of the school staff... or what you _thought_ was the school staff. There seemed to be very little... More aptly, just three. Three men.

Squinting, you leaned forward to eye over the pictures. The first, labeled “Principal of the Thing”.... _the thing?_... showed a slightly low-res photograph of a tan-skinned, slim-faced man with freckles and dark, curly brown hair, some of it put back in a short ponytail. His eyes were almost ominously dark... The second, “Gotta Sweep/Sweeps”, was a slightly more in-focus photo of a pale, thicker-built man with short cut white hair, a neon green streak “cleverly” hidden underneath a baseball cap. You quirked a brow at the ridiculous names. Third was labeled “Baldi”.

You scoffed aloud, leaning back some in your chair. Now if that wasn’t a blatant joke, you didn’t know what was. There was a full body picture of a bald, cheerful looking man, dressed in a green turtleneck, blue jeans and brown shoes. His smile was welcoming. Maybe a bit too welcoming as he held a ruler close to his person with a sense of pride. You clicked through the rest of the pictures, some of which were just crude drawings, presumably made by their students. Seemed legit enough, you thought, sleep deprived. Afterward, you closed all the other tabs without a second thought, stood up, kicked the computer chair back up against the desk and crawled into bed.

Settling yourself under the covers, you pulled them up to your nose, only your eyes showing and glanced toward your dresser. Many small orange containers stood atop it, some standing, some toppled over carelessly. All were nearly empty, save for one that looked to have been barely touched... You turned over and tried your damndest to fall asleep. Your computer flickered a picture of the website for a brief moment before powering down.  
**The clock struck 4.**

**Author's Note:**

> It was much too late to take that medication anyway.
> 
> Just to clear some things up, this whole thing is coming from well.. my own worries and feelings, in a way. I have to take medication for certain things. That last “ominous” paragraph is basically me every night. I stay up worrying until the ungodly hours of the night/day and don’t even bother to take the proper pills until it’s too late. Don’t be like me, please ^^;


End file.
